


Wedding Bells

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Your best friend Derek comes with you to a family wedding





	1. Chapter 1

You didn’t mean to leave the RSVP sitting on your desk. Your name filled out on the crisp yellow paper but the rest of it blank. You knew Dan was going to be there, probably with Jamie because if he was going to cheat it couldn’t have been with a random stranger. Noo, it had to be with your former roommate, except she wasn’t exactly former then. You drop back down onto your chair and sigh, picking up the pen you start thumping it on the desktop. You don’t even hear him at first, it’s only when he grabs your wrist you realize he’s there.   
“Hey Punkie what’s got you so bothered?”   
“Stupid wedding. The cheating ex is going to be there with the girl he cheated on me with and I don’t know if I want to go suck it up and go solo or just bail.” You sigh, “I feel like if I bail they’re winning but if I go it’s going to suck.”   
“I’ll go with you.” You look up at him in surprise. Of all of the members that are in the field you and Morgan get the most comments. You with your pierced nose, tattoos and colorfully streaked hair and him with his dark skin and tattoos always seem to not fit with what people assume an FBI agent should look like.   
“Are you serious?”   
“Yea.” He laughs at your expression, “come on Punkie, music, free alcohol, free food, what’s not to love?”   
“You’re 100% sure?”  
“Yes.”   
“It’s in two weeks.”  
“Okay.” He goes and sits down ending the conversation and you finish filling out the RSVP, complete with a plus one of Derek Morgan.

The next two weeks roll by and suddenly it’s W-day. Even though Morgan is coming with you you’re still dreading seeing them. You yank on your other shoe as there’s a knock on your door. You hurry to it and pull the door open, of course Morgan looks amazing in a suit.   
“Hey.” You say, suddenly feeling self conscious. You’re wearing your dark hair up, the blue streaks in it mostly hidden in the twist you had done. The deep purple dress you chose suddenly seems too low.   
“You look great.” Morgan says with a smile, “are you ready to go?”  
“Yea, is it okay if I call you Derek tonight?”  
“Of course Punkie, or do you want me to call you Lucy?”   
“Just not my last name. I like to leave work at work you know?” You say as you lock your front door.   
“Yea I get it.” He holds an arm out to you and you take it with a laugh. He pops open your door for you and you climb into the SUV. He shuts the door then makes his way around the car.   
“What a gentleman you are.” You tease he laughs and responds.   
“Well you actually look like a lady tonight. Rather than a little punk like normal.” He teases back. You flip him off and he laughs again.   
“Look like a lady and do whatever the fuck you want and you’ll get away with it easier. My sister taught me that. So now if I end up bashing Jamie’s face in maybe the cops won’t care.”  
“Punk, just ignore them.” You sigh and glance down at your hands. It’s going to be a long night you can just tell. The two of you arrive at the venue and you’re not surprised to find that they have spared no expense. A group of valets are parking cars, another group driving guests to the clubhouse where the ceremony is going to be held.   
“Um. You didn’t tell me that the brides family was filthy rich.” Derek mutters as he puts the car into park.  
“They both are.” You respond before one of the valets opens your door. You climb out and Derek escorts you to the golf carts.   
“You okay?” He asks softly, he can feel you tense beside him. None of the team know who your family is. You never talk about them on purpose, but now Derek will.


	2. Chapter 2

You see your youngest sister first. She’s dressed in her bridesmaid dress and looks adorable.   
“Lucy! You came!” She says yanking you into a tight hug. You and Lily had always gotten along the best, she had been the most like you, a fact that worried your parents. “Lauren said you had a plus one. Is this him?” She eyes Derek flirtatiously and sticks out her hand. “I’m Lily Henderson. Lucy’s youngest sister.”  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Derek Morgan.” He doesn’t mention how the two of you know each other and Lily lifts a brow at you.   
“How’s Lauren doing?”  
“Good. She’s excited and nervous. I have strict instructions to bring you back when you got here.” She grabs you by the arm and pulls you away from a chuckling Derek.   
“I’ll be right back.” You say over your shoulder to him then turn back to the excited red head in front of you. “Hey Lil is mom gonna be back there?”   
“What do you think?” She turns on you and catches you smoothing down your dress nervously. “You look amazing. That dress makes your boobs look great.”   
“Oh my god Lily!” You laugh, she always did know what to say to make you laugh. She opens the door and you follow her into the room, Lauren looks stunning as usual and when she meets your eyes in the mirror her face lights up.   
“Luce!” She grins and turns to face you, “I’m so glad you’re here!”   
“You look amazing. Seriously if Joe isn’t drooling when you walk down the isle I’m going to have some words with him.”   
“I’m holding you to that.” She laughs, you and Lauren looked the most alike while Lily looked like your older sister Leah. Who came waddling into the room a moment later.   
“Did I hear Lucy?” She asks rubbing her swollen belly.   
“Oh my god Leah you look amazing.” You say taking her arms and giving her a gentle squeeze.   
“Oh shut up.” She replies good naturedly. “I look like a whale shoved into a dress.” She laughs then hugs you. “I’m sorry mom wouldn’t let you be in the wedding.” She whispers. You had told Lauren that you wished you could but you didn’t know if you’d be home because of the nature of your work. In reality the second Lauren had gotten engaged your mom had called and told you that you were not to be in the wedding. As her rebellious child she saw you as a failure and somewhat of an embarrassment to the Henderson line. Fortunately she was the only one in the family to feel that way and you and your sisters had stayed close.   
“Oh, Lucy. You made it. How wonderful.” An airy voice says from behind you. You close your eyes for a second, paint a smile on your face and turn toward that voice.   
“Hello mother.”


	3. Chapter 3

When you manage to slip out of the room you find Derek standing next to the door looking amused.   
“Hey sorry about that.” You say catching his attention.  
“Don’t be. I found plenty to keep myself entertained.” You follow his gaze and see a group of men already drinking, they’re too loud and one of those voices causes you to groan. “What?”  
“The one in the red tie is Dan.” You whisper.   
“Seriously? How did he manage to get you? You’re way hotter than he is Punk.” You elbow him gently in the side with a small laugh and he makes a show of being wounded causing you to laugh for real. Then it happens.   
“Lucy?” Dan has noticed you. With that one word Derek’s entire body language has shifted, he’s not relaxed against the wall anymore. He’s standing strait as a rod and you’re about ninety percent sure he’s flexing. Dan makes his way toward you and your stomach clenches. “Wow Luce you look amazing.” He says coming toward you. He opens his arms to hug you and you shrink away. “Oh come on a hug for old times sake?”  
“No thanks.” You grind out through your teeth.   
“Come on Luce.”  
“It’s Lucy.” You say firmly as he takes another step toward you. Then there’s a body between the two of you, you have the muscled back and you can’t help but smile when you hear Derek.   
“I think she made it pretty clear she doesn’t want a hug from you.” He growls, Dan must have had just enough to drink to make him brave because he looks slightly up at Derek and laughs.   
“Who is this Lucy? Your body guard?”   
“Like I’d need a body guard.” You scoff and Derek shifts like he thinks that Dan is an idiot. “This is my date Derek.” You place a hand on Derek’s lower back and step around him. “Now kindly leave us the hell alone.” You take Derek’s hand and the two of you head into the ball room where the ceremony is going to be held. “God he’s the worst.” You groan dropping down into a seat, Derek sits next to you and he throws an arm around your shoulders.   
“Yea, I’m glad you ditched him.” He says lowly into your ear. “I am curious though,” he continues quietly, he’s picked up on the society norms quickly, “when were you going to tell us you were one of the Henderson girls?”  
“Honestly?” You mutter back and he nods, “I wasn’t planning on ever telling you. There’s a reason I have a different last name. I’m the black sheep.”   
“Explain.”  
“Leah went to Harvard, got a degree and got married to her college sweetheart. They’re expecting their first child in July. Her husband is Lawyer Mike Hentges, my mother is so proud. Lauren is marrying Joseph Wilkes, up and coming hot shot surgeon. She went to Princeton and got her degree in marketing. Lily is still in college but is dating Senator Paul Berkstrom’s oldest son Jackson who is studying law at, you guessed it Harvard where Lily goes.”   
“Didn’t you go Ivy League?”  
“Yea, but I studied criminal law, joined the FBI, and dumped Daniel Haverstock who is in line to be CEO of one of the top fortune five hundred companies in the next ten years.”   
“So because you’re ambitious and not willing to be a housewife to a powerful man you’re the black sheep?”  
“Basically.”   
“Is your mother why you’re not in the wedding?”  
“Yes.” He shakes his head sadly, “it’s okay, my dad and I get along pretty well and I’ve never lost touch with my sisters but no one is really willing to stand up to my mother.” You glance up at Derek’s face and see irritation written across it. “Mask Derek. You can’t show emotion here, only joy and indifference.” He schools his emotion quickly and people continue to fill in the seats around you.   
“Punk. You come from a strange world.” He mutters then the music starts and you all stand.


	4. Chapter 4

The ceremony is beautiful, you cry happy tears as your younger sister and your new brother-in-law make their way up the aisle. You all file out and congratulate Lauren and Joe.   
“I convinced mom to do a family table instead of a bridal party table so that you didn’t have to sit alone and answer awkward questions.”   
“You’re the best.”   
“I wanted to get to know this Derek Morgan of yours too.” She grins at you and you can’t help but laugh.   
“It was a beautiful ceremony.” Derek says and your sister hugs him.   
“Thank you.” She says then she whispers something.   
“Woah woah. That’s my move. The hug and whisper. What did you just say?”   
“Nothing.” Lauren says a little too innocently and Derek grins down at you. You glance between the two of them suspiciously and then Derek escorts you away.   
“The hug and whisper?” He grins down at you.   
“Yea, when we were kids and we’d fight we always had to ‘hug and make up’ but I wasn’t always ready to make up so during the hug I’d whisper something. I don’t know if our mother ever caught on but it just became our way of passing information. Good or bad, things we didn’t want our parents to know.”   
“Speaking of parents your mother is on her way.”  
“Fuck.” You mumble just loud enough for Derek to hear and he laughs.   
“Lucy, sweetheart you look, nice.” She says with a plastered on smile. You don’t even have to turn around to know what her expression says, you know that voice. You roll your eyes at Derek then put your own smile on and turn to face her.   
“Thank you mother. It was a beautiful ceremony.”   
“Yes, we’re so glad to be adding another intelligent and successful young man to the family.” She smiles over at Lauren and Joe then continues. “Your sisters said you have a plus one.” She says as if she doesn’t see Derek standing beside you.   
“Yes mother, this is Derek Morgan. Derek, this is my mother Shannon Henderson.” You put a hand on his wrist to keep him for reaching for her hand.   
“Mrs. Henderson.” He says with a polite nod.   
“And how do the two of you know one another?”  
“Work.” You answer and she sighs.   
“At least tell me you’re not some low on the totem pole little agent.”  
“No ma'am. I’m second in command of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.”  
“Whose in charge?”  
“Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. He’s married to District Attorney Eliza Jareau. You’ve met them mother.” You say joining the conversation once more.   
“Oh yes, Mrs. Hotchner is a wonderful woman.”  
“Jareau mother.”  
“What?”  
“She kept her last name.”  
“I don’t believe in that.” She sniffs haughtily, “and I would hope that none of my daughters would disrespect their husbands in such a way.” She stares meaningfully down at you. “Oh there’s Senator Pike, excuse me.” She rushes off, a blur of pink and you turn toward Derek with a soft groan. You drop your head to his chest and he wraps his arms around you. You loop yours around his waist and then look up at him in surprise.   
“Derek Morgan are you packing?” He grins down at you.  
“Punk I didn’t know what to expect with your family. If they were all like you I had a feeling I needed to be armed.” You can’t help but laugh at that one as you wrap your arms around him again. “I’m surprised you’re not packing.”  
“Oh I am.” You reply not removing your head from his chest, “I never come to family functions unarmed.” You grin as you feel him laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner at the table with your sisters is fun. You miss them when you’re not all together and since you’re not often invited to family functions it’s been a while. Dan keeps his distance after one more attempt at talking to that gets a terrifying glare from not only Derek but all three of your sisters. He doesn’t attempt again, at least not until you’re on your way to the restroom after dinner and just before the “social hour”.   
“Lucy.” He snaps pinning you against a wall. “What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you treating me like this? You broke up with me!”  
“Dan, let me go.” You say with forced calm as you try to move away from him. He smells like the alcohol he’s been inhaling and you’re not in the mood to deal with him.   
“You bring some black guy with you to hurt me?”  
“Don’t talk about him like that.” You snarl unaware of the very man Dan is talking about coming towards the pair of you.   
“He’s probably a drug dealer, a gangster. He’s never going to amount to anything and you know what they say about black men and what they do to women.” You’ve never heard him talk like this and your mouth is open in disgusted horror, but he’s not done. “You’re dating a gang banger aren’t you?” You don’t even realize you’ve done it until Dan’s face flies out of your view. Your knuckles stinging and blood gushing from his nose. “You. Are a sexist. Racist. Pig. And so help me if you ever, EVER talk to me again I’ll break more than your nose.” You snarl through clenched teeth. You’re shaking you’re so angry, Derek looks concerned and you hope he didn’t hear what Dan had said about him. He takes your not stinging hand and pulls you away from the bleeding man on the floor, he’s moving rapidly, so rapidly that you’re jogging to keep up.   
“Derek.” You huff out, “can you slow down?” He ducks the two of you into a smaller dark ballroom and turns toward you.   
“What did he say to you?” He demands quietly.   
“Nothing.”  
“Lucy I saw your face. What did he say about you?”  
“It wasn’t about me.” You say softly and you watch as what you said registers on his face.   
“Me?” His breathes and you nod. “What?”  
“Not a chance. I’m not repeating a word because he was wrong about all of it.” Derek goes to leave the room and you catch his bicep in your hands inhaling sharply when the pain hits your right hand.   
“Luce.” Derek says not pulling away but also not turning back. “I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry.”  
“Shut up Derek.” You say moving in front of him. “If you hadn’t come with me I probably wouldn’t have been brave enough to come.” He’s looking down at you in disbelief.   
“The woman who stared down an unsub last week and ended up getting shot for the trouble was too scared to come to a wedding alone.”  
“Not a wedding. This wedding. You see what I grew up with! My sisters are one thing, they’re great and if they disapprove of my life choices they keep it to themselves but my mother is a completely different story. I can stare down an unsub because the worst they can do to me is hurt me physically. My mother on the other hand, can destroy my confidence with one word. I needed you here Derek.” You whisper the last sentence, surprised by how true it is. His hand cups your chin to pull your gaze to his.   
“Whatever that loser said to you I’m sorry you felt you had to punch him for me.” He whispers.   
“Don’t be. I’ve wanted a reason to punch that jackass for a while.” You mutter back and he smiles then presses his lips to yours.


	6. Chapter 6

His lips are warm and firm. Soft and strong. Just like him, he’s got one of his hands against the base of your head and his tongue slips into your mouth just as you hear one of your sisters calling your name. You pull away from Derek with a soft groan, “My sister. The cock block.” You mutter and he chuckles.   
“Lily?” You say softly peering around the doorframe, she sees you and comes hurrying into the room.   
“Mom is pissed. Did you really punch Lucy’s ex?” She’s looking at Derek and your jaw drops open.   
“No.” Derek states folding his arms across his impressive chest.   
“I punched him!” You say enunciating the ‘I’ “he said some pretty horrible things about Derek.” You storm out of the room before Lily or Derek can stop you. “Daniel Palmer.” You nearly shriek as you stalk into the reception. The room goes quiet as you march in front of him coming to a stop with your hands on your hips. “How dare you.”  
“What?”  
“I heard you’re telling everyone that Derek punched you.”  
“So?”  
“You filthy liar. You know good and well that I punched you for the racist things you were saying about him. Derek Morgan is one million times the man you could ever hope to be. He’s a man and you’re just a pathetic boy who couldn’t keep it in his pants. So quit punishing me and the people I care about for your bad choices.”   
“Lucy Elizabeth that is enough.” Your mother snaps. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”  
“No. She shouldn’t be.” Derek cuts in, “Do you even realize how amazing your daughter is? Last week she was shot in the line of duty protecting a six year old boy from his rapist. She stared him down, protected that little boy and held her own until the rest of the team could get there.”   
“You have no business in this.”  
“Actually I do. He brought me into it,” Derek points at Dan, “when he started making comments about my skin color.” That’s when your drunk ex says the one word that you never thought you’d hear him say. Your mother’s mouth drops open in horror and you’re so angry you can’t see straight. You turn on him only to find yourself wrapped in a pair of arms from behind. Derek is holding you back from a man who called him a horrible name.   
“We’re leaving.” He mutters into your ear.   
“No.” Lauren says stalking over to you. “He’s leaving. I didn’t even want him here but mother insisted. And I let her. Just like I let her keep you out of my wedding. I’m sorry.” She hugs you and you squeeze her back. It’s happening, someone else is actually starting to stand up to your mother. Two of Joe’s friends escort Dan out of the ball room and you turn to Derek.   
“I’m so sorry.” You whisper as tears form in your eyes. “Derek I’m-” he cuts you off placing a kiss on your lips. You feel his hand on the back of your head and your twisted hair falls down, landing on the back of your shoulders. He pulls away and smiles at you.   
“There she is. There’s my Punkie.” He whispers his breath sliding across your cheek. You laugh as one of your sisters whoops causing Derek to laugh too. Your mother purses her lips and storms away, but you don’t care, you’re with the guy you’ve had a crush on forever and with your sisters. You’re going to enjoy yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

You and Derek don’t stay much longer. Not because you don’t want to or because you’ve clearly enraged your mother but because both you and Derek seem to have your minds somewhere else. You hug your sisters good-bye and head out quickly. The ride back to your apartment is full of sexual tension, it seems to take forever to make the twenty minute drive. Derek, like a true gentleman walks you to your door standing behind you as you unlock it. You don’t give him a moment to hesitate, taking his hand you lead him into your home. He pushes the door shut behind him as you turn to face him planting your lips on his. His hands slide down your sides then back up and around your body. His hands are warm on the skin of your open back dress, you feel his fingers graze the zipper and you groan into his mouth and he slides the zipper down. You drag his coat off of his shoulders then get to work on his tie. Stepping away from him your dress slides down your body and onto the floor. You kick off your shoes as you lead Derek to the bedroom. You hear him pulling clothing off as you walk, then his hands are on your waist again. One hand slides around to the front of your body while the other snakes up your back to unhook your bra. You let that fall to the ground as Derek pulls your back to his chest. He’s firm against you, his muscles make ridges and valleys against your smoother skin that you’ve never felt before. He kisses the side of your neck as he covers your breasts with each hand, the callouses there rough against the tender skin. “Oh god.” You groan.   
“Actually my name is Derek.” He teases and you can’t help but laugh.   
“You dork.” You turn to face him, pressing your soft chest against his hard one and kissing him again. He dips down and scoops you up and carries you to your bedroom. You wrap your legs around him and squirm causing Derek to draw in a sharp breath.  
“Condom?”  
“Top drawer.” He sets you down on the bed then moves toward the nightstand. You raise your hips up and drag your underwear down tossing them aside as Derek moves back between your legs. His boxer briefs leave little to the imagination but those don’t stay on for much longer. He rolls the condom on then crawls back over you. He kisses you as he enters and you groan into his mouth. He moves slowly, letting you adjust to him before picking up the pace. “Fuck.” You moan into his mouth.   
“Yess” he hisses back as he slides his hands under you then to your surprise he rolls, never breaking your connection, so you’re on top. He reaches up for your breasts as you grind into him. Then it’s all too much, you’re soaring across the starry night.  
“Derek!” You cry just as you come back down, he pumps into you a few more times then he too is gone. You drop your torso down onto his chest and stay there for a few minutes. Once you’ve both caught your breath you roll off of him and he heads to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he comes back you haven’t moved and he curls up next to you. You roll toward him, “so, what does this make us?” You whisper.   
“I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. I’m surprised you didn’t know that.”  
“I’m not technically a profiler.”  
“True, but you’ve always been able to read me pretty well.” You sigh and snuggle closer to him, now that you’re just laying there you’re starting to get cold. He wraps his arms around you then kisses the top of your head. “We can be whatever you want us to be.” He mutters but that’s when you catch it. The tiny bit of sadness, and hope, in his voice.   
“Hmmm.” You say, “whatever I want us to be?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay boyfriend.” You grin up at him and he smiles then laughs.   
“You’re such a dork, girlfriend.” He says then kisses you. You don’t care if you’re a dork as long as he’s the one calling you girlfriend.


End file.
